Known as an example of precision substrate storage containers used for transporting precision substrates is one disclosed in Patent Literature 1. This precision substrate storage container uses a retainer which projects deeply rearward from the left and right sides in order to protect precision substrates stored therein. As package bodies used for safely transporting such a precision substrate storage container, those disclosed in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 have been known, for example. Each of these package bodies uses a pair of damping bodies arranged on the upper and lower sides of the precision substrate storage container. Each damping body is provided with a storage section for storing the precision substrate storage container. Patent Literature 4 discloses a damping body shaped by using a foam member.
Meanwhile, as a requirement for safely transporting a precision substrate, it is desirable for a package body to have a drop height, by which no abnormality such as a damage occurs in a precision substrate storage container or precision substrate stored therein when the package body packaging the precision substrate is naturally dropped, of at least 1.0 m, preferably at least 1.5 m.
The precision substrate storage container described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1 is suitable for protecting precision substrates. However, it may be problematic in that it necessitates a dedicated apparatus for automatically attaching or removing a lid, a long stroke is necessary when removing the lid from the body of the container because of the large retainer provided therein, an extra space is required for placing a lid opening/closing apparatus, and so forth. For overcoming these problems, a precision substrate storage container in which a pullout stroke for removing the lid is on a par with that of a storage container used in a device maker's process and a lid opening/closing apparatus standardized by SEMI Standard E62, E63, etc. can be used has been developed (see Patent Literature 5). In this precision substrate storage container, however, the area where the retainer holds a precision substrate is limited to a center part, and the stroke for holding the precision substrate is short. Therefore, when packaging such a precision substrate storage container, the conventional package bodies disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Literatures 2 to 4 cannot fully absorb impacts at the time of falling, whereby corner and ridge parts of the package bodies in particular may increase damages caused by the impacts at the time of falling. Specifically, the precision substrates break at the drop height of 0.8 m or more, thereby increasing particles. Therefore, the conventional package bodies have failed to be used for transportation.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-159288    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-307378    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-160769    Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-168324    Patent Literature 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-174081